


Écoute Chérie

by dearling



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Incest, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearling/pseuds/dearling
Summary: Неро сомневается и ходит вокруг Данте кругами. Та решает немного ускорить процесс.





	Écoute Chérie

**Author's Note:**

> Штамп на штампе штампом погоняет. И Я ОЧЕНЬ ЛЮБЛЮ ТЁТУШКУ ДАНТЕ.

Демонов оказалось куда больше, чем предполагалось изначально. Неро надо было догадаться сразу, от нового клиента с самого начала несло паникой и какой-то гнусной поддельностью, пока он долго и нервно распинался о своём родовом поместье, сжимая в руках смятую шляпу. Данте, скорее всего, тоже раскусила его мгновенно, не зря же она попросила аванс и взяла с собой Неро.

"Странные крысы и призраки в подвалах" на поверку оказались стаей примитивных и агрессивных демонов: человеческие и животные черты смешались с трупным разложением, вонь в подвалах стояла соответствующая. Возиться с ними было противно, утомительно и скучно.

Неро выпрямилась в полный рост, вглядываясь в темноту. Данте стояла у дальней стены, стягивая с рук испачканные перчатки. Неро нахмурилась, недобитый демон истошно завизжал и задёргался под тяжёлой подошвой, но после удара мечом рассыпался вонючим прахом.

Данте тем временем непринужденно похлопала себя по груди, достав из потайного кармана мобильник.

\- Алло? Моррисон? - звучно пропела она, поднеся телефон к уху. Для Неро оставалось загадкой, как она ухитрилась не запачкать свои волосы в темной чертовской крови. - Передай этому уёбку привет. Либо он мне платит по тройной ставке, либо я его сама отправлю к его же очаровательным питомцам.

Данте мимоходом вынула левой рукой пистолет из кобуры на ноге и выстрелила. Пуля пролетела рядом с ухом Неро, за её спиной что-то грузно и глухо упало. К моменту, когда Неро наконец пришла в себя и обернулась, на земле дымилась только куча серого пепла.

\- Так ему и скажи, - закончила Данте, подняв дуло пистолета ко рту и сдув дым.

\- Предупреждать надо о таких вещах! - громким шёпотом возмутилась Неро, указывая на прах. - Я ведь могу и в ответ пальнуть.

Данте кисло улыбнулась и небрежно махнула рукой.

\- Я учту, - она подошла ближе и насмешливо потрепала её по коротким волосам. - Но ещё раз так зазеваешься - откусят полголовы. Хотя бедная Кюри всё равно не заметит разницы, наверное.

\- Закройся, - огрызнулась Неро и посмотрела на свою руку. От синего сияния практически ничего не осталось, но это не означало, что какая-нибудь тварь не могла притаиться в катакомбах уровнем ниже. - Там ещё что-то осталось?

\- А кто его знает? - Данте пожала плечами, подталкивая её к лестнице наверх. - Осталось - выползет, мы своё дело сделали.

Дорога обратно в город заняла не так много времени, но Неро всё равно нетерпеливо хмурилась, закинув ноги на приборную панель.

\- Тебя завести домой? - поинтересовалась Данте.

\- Нет, я с тобой в агентство, - ответила Неро. Данте выгнула бровь, бросив на неё короткий взгляд.

\- Я всё понимаю, конечно, - она повернула руль, сворачивая с просёлочной дороги. - Но если Кирие _опять_ начнёт названивать мне посреди ночи в слезах, потому что ты её не предупредила, - можешь сразу ночевать на крыльце.

\- Она знает, - пробурчала Неро, глядя перед собой. - Просто она пригласила на чай своих бывших семинарских подружек, а они до сих пор меня на дух не переносят.

\- Вот как? - хохотнула Данте. - Погоди, а тебя в семинарии не дразнили, случаем?

\- Нет, - проворчала она, неосознанно сжав демоническую руку в кулак. - По крайней мере, кто пробовал - быстро об этом жалел.

\- Ой, как страшно! - Данте укоризненно покачала головой. - С людьми надо добрее, вон, как твоя ненаглядная.

\- Заткнись.

***

Расслабиться Неро смогла только в душе, когда холодная вода смыла демоническую вонь и лишнее напряжение с её плеч. Данте заказала пиццу ещё на подъезде к городу, но притронуться к ней не дала, погнав Неро в душ. Хотя сама наверняка уже сидела и уплетала её на кухне.

Но спустившись вниз, Неро обнаружила её за столом: та сосредоточенно читала свежую газету. Заметив Неро, она усмехнулась и сложила газету пополам.

\- Освежилась?

\- Да, тебе бы тоже не помешало, кстати,- заметила Неро, взглядом указав на огромные бурые пятна на её штанах.

\- Да, да, конечно, - прокряхтела Данте, поднявшись на ноги. - Интересные вещи, кстати, пишут.

\- Что такое?

\- Помнишь сегодняшнее поместье? - она разом посерьезнела. - Пруд за домом видела? Так вот, там ниже по реке, оказывается, старое кладбище. И его пару недель назад залило водичкой из катакомб.

\- Ой-ё... - выдохнула Неро. - И что, нам теперь ещё и туда?

\- Пока нет, - Данте пожала плечами, направившись в сторону ванны. - Как поступит конкретное предложение - так и поедем. Но будь готова.

Она исчезла в дверном проёме, а Неро недовольно потёрла нос тыльной стороной руки и уселась заедать расстройство пиццей.

В агентстве, как ни странно, Неро всегда чувствовала себя немного спокойней. Может, дело было в куче разнокалиберного оружия, развешенного по стенам, может, дело было в присутствии Данте. Хотя её всегда преследовали неприятности, она выпутывалась из них до того непринужденно, что Неро оставалось только завидовать. Ей вообще стало легче воспринимать действительность с тех пор, как в её жизни появилась Данте. Осознание, что в мире есть такие, как она, грело душу.

Она успела съесть практически половину, когда Данте снова появилась на кухне, завернутая в большое, но явно видавшее лучшие времена полотенце. Со свисающих сосульками волос всё ещё капала вода. Увидев, что осталось в коробке, она охнула, возмущенно сверкнув на Неро глазами.

\- Ты когда успела столько слопать, проглотина? А если бы я задержалась минут на десять?

Неро небрежно махнула рукой.

\- Между прочим, заплатила за неё я.

\- Несносный ребёнок, - проворчала Данте и уселась на стул прямо так, в полотенце, закинув ноги на столешницу. Неро уставилась на её круглые коленки, чистые и розовые от горячей воды, а потом отчего-то засмущалась и отвернулась.

\- Я пойду прилягу, - бросила она, не глядя на Данте.

\- Мгхм, - неопределённо промычала та с уже набитым ртом.

***

Неро старательно делала вид, что спит, свернувшись на безбожно куцом диванчике в гостевой спальне. Триш спала на нём безо всяких проблем, но Неро была и крупнее, и выше, а потому её ноги попросту свисали с края. Однако ещё меньше ей хотелось спать на провонявшем демонскими внутренностями полу, который мыли только в совсем уж из ряда вон выходящих случаях. 

Неро обнимала себя руками, пытаясь хоть как-то успокоиться. Угомониться. С недавних пор ей стоило всё большего и большего труда находиться рядом с Данте. Изначальные неприязнь с недоверием, отдававшие на вкус желчью, постепенно преобразовались в раздражённую зависть. Она умела и знала то, до чего Неро было ещё расти и расти. Данте непринужденно указывала ей на самые глупые ошибки, ничуть не стесняясь в выражениях. Это раздражало больше всего: она всем своим видом давала Неро понять, что их разделяют годы и годы опыта. От её доброты несло неприкрытой снисходительностью.

Нарастающее напряжение не давало Неро жить спокойно, одна лишь мысль о Данте выводила её из себя. Раздражение унимала только непрекращающаяся охота на демонов, запах крови и серый прах под ногами. Дрочить, думая о Данте, тоже помогало неплохо, но Неро совсем не хотелось об этом вспоминать.

В голову лезли глупые мысли о розовых коленках и сползающем полотенце. Она нервно стиснула ладонь между бедёр. Момент был самый неподходящий, да и картонная дверь в коридор выглядела исключительно символически, но непрошеное беспокойство никак не утихало. Неро с некоторым трудом устроилась на диване, закинув колено на невысокую спинку и расстёгивая штаны. Между ног уже было горячо и мокро, кто бы сомневался. Она быстро засунула сразу пару пальцев внутрь, пытаясь настроиться на нужную волну. Перед глазами стояло лицо Данте: ехидная усмешка, красивые брови и до прозрачного светлые глаза. Неро вспоминала её жестковатые пальцы и то, как бесцеремонно она поправляла своими замечательными руками её плечи и спину, проверяя прицел.

"Расслабься", - насмешливо шептала она, похлопывая её между лопаток. "Давай, вот так".

На этом моменте Неро недовольно и глухо зарычала, попытавшись шире и удобнее расставить ноги, но старый диван этого не оценил совершенно: изношенная спинка громко хрустнула и отвалилась. Неро взбесилась окончательно и запустила её прямо в стену. 

Спустя пару секунд дверь в комнату весело и громко отлетела к окну. Данте застыла на пороге с мечом наготове, одной рукой придерживая полотенце на груди. Дверь она, не мудрствуя лукаво, выбила ногой. Неро даже не стала вынимать ладонь из штанов, надеясь, что Данте ничего не разглядит в темноте. Та медленно обвела глазами комнату, остановив тяжелый взгляд на её лице. А потом уточнила:

\- Живая?

\- Не дождешься.

\- Нет, - она покачала головой. - Я-то точно не дождусь, ты меня своими выкрутасами раньше в могилу сведёшь.

Данте опустила меч и безошибочно указала пальцем на оторванную спинку.

\- Ты понимаешь, что Триш тебя сожрёт за этот несчастный диван?

\- Я куплю ей новый, - огрызнулась Неро, чувствуя себя откровенно по-идиотски, и затем всё-таки медленно убрала руку. Данте, слава богу, то ли не заметила, то ли просто сделала вид, вместо этого подойдя ближе и скептически попинав кусок мебели босой ногой.

\- Допустим, - она развернулась, настороженность на её лице сменилась усталостью. - А спать на полу будешь?

\- Да уйди ты уже, - с нотой отчаяния в голосе взмолилась Неро. - Ради бога, уйди, я разберусь как нибудь.

\- "Ради бога", - передразнила её Данте. - Разве так учили в семинарии? Наверняка же было "ради Спарды", или ещё как-то, вас сектантов один чёрт разберёт.

В тот момент её взгляде каким-то невероятным образом смешались раздражение и... жалость?

\- Поднимайся, поспишь сегодня со мной. Только, чур, не пинаться, вандалка.

***

Кровать у Данте оказалась, не в пример загубленному дивану, широкая, мягкая и относительно свежая. Неро серьезно засомневалась, стоило ли раздеваться или лечь прямо так, и в итоге стянула только свитер, оставшись в штанах и футболке. Данте, к счастью, всё же оделась, любовно погладила меч у кровати и нырнула под одеяло, довольно вздохнув. Матрас скрипнул под весом её тела и Неро невольно подвинулась ближе к противоположному краю. Она настолько явно чувствовала спиной исходящее от Данте тепло, что ей стало немного не по себе.

\- Удобно?

\- Высший класс, - признала Неро. - А Триш ты не пускаешь в постель чисто из принципа?

Данте засмеялась.

\- Нет, она сама отказывается. Боится, что я её во сне заобнимаю.

Неро тут же представила эту картину. Ладони у Данте были большие и тёплые, обниматься с ней наверняка было бы очень уютно и приятно.

\- Ты на меня не злишься, кстати? - вдруг спросила Данте. Неро замерла, а потом осторожно уточнила:

\- С чего ты взяла?

\- Ну, как сказать, - Данте сосредоточенно замычала, изображая напряженный мыслительный процесс. - Сначала ты пялишься на меня весь вечер, потом убегаешь дрочить, а потом к чёртовой матери ломаешь последнюю целую мебель.

\- Тебе показалось, - судорожно прошептала Неро, не оборачиваясь. Сердце до того болезненно заколотилось о рёбра, что она невольно сжала ткань рубашки на груди.

\- Ты, блять, дрочила, когда я зашла, девочка, - с непонятным возмущением возразила Данте, поднявшись и усевшись прямо. Неро подавила порыв сделать то же самое

\- С чего ты взяла, что это имеет к тебе хоть какое-то отношение?

В ответ та не слишком по-человечески зарычала и схватила её за плечо, повернув к себе.

\- Я чувствую такие вещи, Неро. _Мы_ умеем это чувствовать. Ты меня хочешь, точка. Можешь заниматься самообманом сколько угодно, пожалуйста, но весь мой офис пропах твоими феромонами. Я захожу в собственный душ и чувствую твой запах даже там.

\- Что я должна с эти делать, твою мать? - уже в полный голос прокричала Неро, слова Данте поставили её в полный тупик. Ей было до того обидно и горько выслушивать это, будто бы она могла контролировать хоть что-то. - Ты так говоришь, будто у тебя всегда есть ответы на всё на свете.

Та посмотрела на Неро с таким видом, будто у неё и правда был ответ на любой вопрос.

\- Ты могла бы не бесить меня своими прятками, - сказала она, выбравшись из-под одеяла и усевшись поверх. - Не юлить, не срываться и не капризничать попусту.

\- Да, - с издевательским энтузиазмом закивала Неро. - Да-да, именно. "Данте, знаешь, я тебя хочу, пососёмся?". Так правильно? Так по-взрослому?

\- Не передёргивай, - попросила она.

В воздухе повисла неловкая тишина. Неро сжала одеяло в руках, разрываясь между желанием спрятаться за ним и решимостью трусливо сбежать сейчас и никогда больше не возвращаться.

\- Я. Тебя. Хочу. Довольна? - повторила она и наконец посмотрела Данте в глаза, вздрогнув. Она ожидала чего угодно, но не этого трезвого и пристального взгляда. Та смотрела на неё не моргая, будто высчитывая что-то в голове. Однако её голос прозвучал неожиданно лукаво:

\- Что, прямо так? Здесь и сейчас? - она наклонилась вперёд, и Неро от неожиданности схватилась за её ноги, в полной готовности оттолкнуть Данте от себя.

\- Хватит.

\- Я абсолютно серьезно, - заверила её та. - Поцелуй Данте и получи ночь любви в подарок. Предложение века, я считаю.

Неро подняла на неё ошалелые глаза.

\- ...И что будет, если я скажу да?

Данте широко улыбнулась. А затем подвинулась ближе, и Неро от неожиданности сжала её бедра чуть крепче, на ощупь её ноги были мягкие и упругие одновременно. 

\- Данте? - неуверенно проговорила Неро.

Её было слишком много, она отчётливо чувствовала Данте в своём личном пространстве: то, где и как соприкасались их тела, то как она склонила голову, внимательно рассматривая лицо Неро, исходящее от неё тепло. Они медленно дышали одним и тем же воздухом. 

\- Неро? - тихо позвала она. Неро никак не решалась посмотреть ей в глаза, не сводя взгляда с её полных губ, которые приоткрылись, а потом заново растянулись в улыбке. 

Первый поцелуй вышел скромным, наполненным остатками нерешительности. Кончики пальцев покалывало от напряжения, и это было так непохоже на то, что Неро испытывала с Кирие. Неро даже не заметила, как закрыла глаза, а когда она открыла их снова, но столкнулась со спокойным взглядом Данте, которая аккуратно положила руку ей на затылок и ненавязчиво повернула её лицо, чтобы поцеловать уже всерьез, не сталкиваясь носами. Неро слегка запаниковала, не зная, куда деть руки. Она нервно обвела пальцами край мягкой рубашки, неловко скользнула по тёплому боку, случайно задев её грудь. Данте на это прижалась ещё крепче, с силой проведя свободной рукой вдоль её позвоночника, а потом и вовсе залезла под футболку, пощекотав чувствительную кожу на пояснице.

Неро дернулась и уперлась двумя руками ей в грудь, приотстранившись.

\- Ты что делаешь? - шёпотом запротестовала она, неубедительно изображая возмущение, пока Данте принялась мелко и настойчиво целовать её шею, кончики жестких волос дразнили открытые ключицы. - Данте? Данте!

Она поцеловала её подбородок, а потом наконец посмотрела на Неро.

\- Ты не хочешь? - тихо уточнила она. Неро открыла было рот, но так и смогла выдавить из себя ни слова. 

Ей хотелось. Очень и очень хотелось, особенно сейчас, когда Данте была настолько близко, когда Неро могла чувствовать, как её грудь медленно поднимается и опускается прямо у неё под ладонями, как её движения становятся всё более смелыми, но вместе с тем и ласковыми. У Неро кружилась голова. Данте легонько погладила её по пояснице и поцеловала в угол всё ещё приоткрытых губ. 

Неро ответила на этот поцелуй, торопливо и невпопад, нервно сглотнув скопившуюся слюну в процессе, и прикусила её нижнюю губу. Данте удивленно охнула, с нажимом погладив её по бокам, пока Неро осмелела окончательно и открыла рот шире, нерешительно коснувшись её языка своим. Она почти упустила упустила момент, когда та аккуратно перехватила инициативу и начала целовать её сама, глубоко, страстно, но невероятно ласково.

На постель она толкнула её всё так же ненавязчиво и незаметно, всё случилось так естественно и легко, что Неро не поспевала за собственным телом. Её пальцы оказались у Данте в волосах, она гладила её затылок, пока та расстегивала на ней штаны и закатывала вверх футболку. Неро вздрогнула и вцепилась в её плечо, когда та взяла её грудь в руки, легонько сжав её в ладонях и растерев твердые соски большими пальцами. 

\- Всё нормально? - вопросительно прошептала Данте. 

\- Да, - Неро выдохнула накопившийся в груди воздух, а спустя секунду вскрикнула, когда та прижалась к её соску горячим ртом, на торопливо расстегивая верхние пуговицы на собственной рубашке.

Данте трахала её неторопливо и со знанием дела, Неро суетливо водила по её телу руками и откровенно текла: между ног хлюпало до того неприлично, что Неро хотелось провалиться на месте и никогда больше не смотреть Данте в глаза. Когда та согнула свои замечательные пальцы внутри, она всё-таки не выдержала и проехалась по её спине острыми когтями, в воздухе сразу запахло кровью.

\- Ти-и-ише, - с ухмылкой на лице выдохнула Данте, даже не поморщившись. А потом подчеркнуто деликатно прикусила её мочку уха, Неро на это вцепилась в неё только сильнее. 

Она сходила с ума от одного запаха Данте: пот, возбуждение, а теперь ещё и кровь, она была сразу и везде, окружая её своим присутствием. Неро потянулась вниз другой рукой, чтобы показать, как правильно, и Данте, определившись, переключилась на клитор и начала уже целенаправленно её доводить.

Неро жмурилась и хватала ртом воздух, сражаясь с желанием сжать руку Данте между бёдер. Она открыла глаза и столкнулась с неожиданно внимательным и жадным взглядом.

\- Я хочу кончить.

Неро ни за что бы не признала, насколько жалобно её голос звучал в тот момент. Данте придвинулась ближе.

\- А волшебное слово?

\- Твою мать, пожалуйста. Данте. Пожалуйста. Пожа-

Оргазм обрушился настолько неожиданно, что Неро подавилась воздухом, оборванно вскрикнув, на лбу выступил пот, ноги мелко затряслись и выгнулись сами собой. Данте прижалась лицом к её мокрой шее, шумно вдыхая.

***

Моррисон бросил на стол тяжелый конверт. Неро выгнула бровь, недоверчиво глядя на запуганного клиента за его спиной. Потревоженное заражёнными водами кладбище, как и предсказывала Данте, обернулось для города огромной проблемой. 

\- Это только аванс, - многозначительно проговорил Моррисон. - Большой заказ. Большой заказ, Данте.

\- Не пойдёт, - спокойно ответила та, забросив ногу на ногу. - Всю сумму вперед или пусть справляется сам.

\- Тут лежит полгода твоей аренды, - он неодобрительно покачал головой. - А счета сами за себя не заплатят.

\- Вот именно, - согласилась Данте, бросив взгляд на Неро. - Большой заказ - большие риски, правильно? Гони бабки.

Моррисон вздохнул и с ощутимым отвращением бросил перед ней второй конверт.

\- В качестве исключения, - предупредил он. - Но чтобы до завтра там было чисто.

Данте удовлетворённо хмыкнула и хитро поглядела на Неро. В её взгляде было столько нескрытого аппетита, что той захотелось отвернуться - щеки моментально вспыхнули красным. Разница в их опыте наконец перестала её злить.


End file.
